Known filling elements for dispensing liquid filling-material into a container include a channel having a valve that controls flow out of a dispensing opening and into a container. The liquid valve typically has a valve body that moves up and down. When the valve closes, the valve body engages a valve seat. When the valve opens, liquid filling-material flows around the valve body on its way out the discharge opening.
A useful way to move the valve body is to apply a magnetic field across the gap through which liquid filling-material is also flowing. This poses no difficulty because the sorts of beverages people drink generally do not interact with the magnetic field in any significant way.
It is also useful for the gap has to be reasonably wide so that filling can be rapid. A wide gap is particularly advantageous because it permits fruit fibers and the like to pass through without the risk of clogging the gap.